Payfrak
Payfrak is a zombified Skakdi and a member of the Empire of Technology. Biography Originally, Payfrak was a simple thug, until the Element Lord of Technology recruited him into his organization, the Empire of Technology. Payfrak became a simple guard, until one day, when the Element Lord, several elite Baterra, and two of his servants: Payfrak himself and a Makuta called Blettnox, went searching for a new place to set up a headquarters, they encountered a group of Bounty Hunters, consisting of X-Fusion Ray, PowerUp, Praetorian, and Shrapnel, who wanted to collect a bounty posted on the Element Lord. They fought, and the battle ended with Blettnox, X-Fusion Ray, and Praetorian wounded, and Payfrak dead, his body mutilated by a flechette blast from Shrapnel. After this, the Element Lord had several Baterra bring Payfrak's remains back to his lair, where the Element Lord used Payfrak's body as a test subject for the TZ47-Reanimator, a machine built from a Kanohi Tryna. The machine worked, and Payfrak was ressurected as a zombie. To test the machine, the Element Lord took one of Payfrak's swords and impaled the Skakdi through the head with it, proclaiming the device a success when Payfrak was able to survive. Payfrak currently serves the Element Lord as an undead soldier. Personality and Traits Before his death, Payfrak was cold and cunning, only caring about himself and his own personal profit. This led him to join the Empire of Technology after being promised wealth and riches. After he was killed and zombified, Payfrak's intelligence decreased dramatically, and while he retained some of his speaking ability, he is now driven mainly by instinct, and by his fear of the Element Lord of Technology, who he knows could easily undo the effects of Payfrak's zombification, returning him to a dead corpse. Before his death, Payfrak was a bit of a coward, only taking on opponents he knew he could beat. After his death, Payfrak became somewhat cocky, challenging opponents whose power was tens of times more than his, knowing almost nothing can kill him. Like all zombies, Payfrak is somewhat slow, but is tougher than most other beings and feels no pain whatsoever. He can get back up after pretty much anything, whether it be being run through with a sword and having a hole punched in his chest. The only known ways to kill Payfrak, short of ending the process that keeps his body reanimated, is to either completely destroy his body, or to behead him. Powers and Equipment In combat, Payfrak wielded a pair of Twin Swords. However, when he was killed, one of the swords was impaled through his head. After being zombified, Payfrak re-trained himself to fight with only one sword, and kept the other in his head to intimidate opponents. Payfrak also possesses Nausea Vision, which can induce extreme feelings of sickness in whoever it strikes. The sickness usually goes away after around two hours. If he was alive, Payfrak would not be immune to his own Nausea Vision, but being a zombie, Payfrak would be unaffected should he be somehow struck by his own blast. Trivia *Before being turned into a zombie, Payfrak's spine would have been identical to the one on Reidakk. *The white pieces on Payfrak's wounded arm and foot are supposed to represent bone. Appearances *Currently none See Also *Payfrak/Gallery *TZ47-Reanimator Category:Skakdi Category:Zombies